Peronal Jesus
by FlamingReaper
Summary: We all have that one person who means the universe to us, who we considered our own personal Jesus. How well does that thought transcend to other species? How well can two very much autobots express that?


Jazz let out a slightly exasperated sigh as he was cuddled closed by an oversized mech. The autobot leader had started the habit of keeping him ridiculously close after Sam, and the All Spark, mostly the All Spark, brought him back to life. Not that Jazz minded being cuddled close by Optimus, he just felt a little crowded from time to time. Jazz has always been, as the human terms go, a free spirit, he needed some form of space in order to be himself. Though mostly to plot any form of pranks with the twins. Optimus shifted slightly, causing Jazz to look down at the face that tried to bury itself in his chassis.

Jazz let out a more content sigh as he looked down at his larger, much more powerful, god with an exceedingly pleased smile. He had always had a thing for the Prime, even before the war even started. Optimus had this air of control that made Jazz all hot and bothered on a good day. On other, more insufferable days, Jazz had to either go to his room or somewhere else private to get himself off. Usually no one noticed when he went off to do his solo, but Optimus had, every time. One day, the Prime ended up following him and had gotten quiet a show.

Optimus had thoroughly enjoyed watching Jazz play with himself, especially since the third in command kept calling his name, and Jazz did love to show boat. After it had been all said and done with, Optimus had made himself known, much to Jazz's complete and utter embarrassment. The Prime had smiled softly before leaning done to kiss the smaller bot hungrily, sticking his glossia so far down Jazz's throat, the silver bot had almost chocked. Jazz had responded rather well to the mouth fucking and had clung to the larger mech's frame desperately. It had been a slightly awkward start to a relationship, but it was a start. Now though, they were completely spark bonded and completely happy with their decision. Minutes later, Jazz felt a small lurch in his spark when he thought about Optimus being all alone when he died. The Prime was strong enough to keep focus through his pain to protect those who needed it and to lead the autobots, but it must have broken his spark.

Jazz leaned down to nuzzle Optimus's helm, while gently rubbing Optimus's back. The Prime hadn't been sleeping well since Jazz had died. Silently, Jazz thanked Primus, the All Spark, and Sam that he came back to where he was actually needed. Jazz needed to take care of Optimus, cause Primus knows he doesn't take care of himself. The autobots and the human's needed Optimus to lead them, to look out for them, and to give them hope, he didn't have the option to be weak or depressed when he had so much to do. The poor mech didn't even get the chance to mourn because of his responsibilities. The autobot leader didn't get much to himself and Jazz was one of those few selfish desires he aloud himself.

Optimus really did need someone to take care of him, especially when he forgot to take care of himself on a day to day basis, and Jazz was all to happy to do so, regardless of the fact that the others thought he was using interfacing to get as far as he did. He hadn't, of course, but the others had readily assumed that when their relationship came out. Jazz had wanted to be strong enough for his leader, for his god, to prove that his worthiness at being a Prime's spark mate. Jazz did show his worthiness, repeatedly, which made many of the other autobots back off some. Jazz stilled when he felt Optimus shift on top of him, not willing to wake the exhausted Prime up. Optimus had basically sleeping on top of Jazz since he came back to life, unwilling to let the smaller mech go for anything. Moments later, Optimus stilled completely and fell back into his peaceful recharge. Jazz smiled down at his mate and followed moments later, pleased with his mates currently regulated sleeping habits.

Jazz had always followed Optimus's lead, always considered him to be more special then most. It had gotten to the point that Jazz saw Optimus as something completely holy and precious, which, considering that he was the last Prime, wasn't so far fetched, but far fetched enough. What Jazz never noticed was how holy Optimus considered Jazz to be. The Prime depended on Jazz to remind him of how important the little, insignificant, things were to the world. How the silver mech would hover over him and demand that he go get rest or fuel. The smaller mech took care of him when no one else even considered doing it. It made Jazz all the more important to Optimus, and the Prime was never going to let anything else happen to his little spark mate ever again, regardless of who might get in the way. Optimus was possessive of what he considered his, which was one of the reasons why he fought so hard to protect his team. Jazz though, would always be on a higher pedestal then the other's though, would always be just a little more important to the leader. However, that was normal thinking for most spark mates, or that's how Optimus justified it.

The blue and red mech nuzzled into Jazz's chassis again, loving how comfortable they were, how soft. The chassis that he lied on belong to him in a way nothing else could, and no one would ever hurt the precious silver mech again. Optimus let out a sleepy sigh, knowing that his mate was currently in full recharge right now and wouldn't hear him. He hadn't been able to sleep because Jazz wasn't, now, the leader could fall into dee recharge, sharing dreams with his precious mate. Hopefully soon, they would have enough peace to start on sparklings, especially since they had enough of the All Spark to actually help them with doing so. A sparkling with Jazz would be the most astounding thing that could happen to them, and Optimus wanted it to happen. Luckily for him, so did Jazz. The Prime just hoped that they would get a long enough time of peace to actually try to have said sparkling. The Mech's eyes grew heavy once again as he thought of the happy family he would have with Jazz, hoping and praying it would happen soon.


End file.
